


Cars

by BrotatochipDG



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Grimmons, FLUFFY CUTE, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, background docnut, very short eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrotatochipDG/pseuds/BrotatochipDG
Summary: Wash actually likes cars, now that he’s in them and not about to die from being hit by one.





	Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Something very very short bc I’m regrettably very very busy but I’ll be posting something longer and more thought out soon.

Wash felt the gentle jolts of the car hitting bumps in the road. 

He likes traveling on planets. Much better than spaceships, because looking out the window only showed endless stars, and time always felt like it stood still. You couldn’t feel the movement of a giant ship.

Wash liked cars. Sure, right now he was looking through both the tinted windows of bulletproof glass and through the orange shade of his visor, but he could still feel the car rolling, could make out vague shapes whizzing by as they sped along.

Being in cars was nice. They tried to kill him when he wasn’t in them, so that kind of put a damper on their relationship, but when he was riding in them he felt like a kid again, pulled into a state of relaxation by the sounds and bumps.

After coming back to Earth, they all adjusted to regular life. Bought houses or apartments and got married and had kids (only in Donut and Doc’s case, however. A little girl, 2 years old, adopted lovingly and brought to a house far, far from Iowa) or reconnected with kids in the case of Tucker.

They also all got cars. Donut bought a huge SUV that promptly got painted pink, and when he pulled out his old helmet and compared the two, everyone politely pretended they saw the difference between the pink of the car and the lightish red of his old armor.

Grif and Simmons each bought fast sports cars, both expensive and both wrecked within a week. Grif for driving too fast and wrapping around a light post when he got distracted by a sign for a pizza place, and Simmons for driving too slowly and getting rear ended. After that, they shared one Jeep between the two of them.

Sarge bought a massive truck, American flags flying behind him everywhere he drove, a custom “honk if you hate Grif” bumper sticker adorning the back. He’s the one who begrudgingly helped everyone when they bought a new couch they needed transported, or if Caboose needed to go buy new scraps of metal he needed lugged back to his place.

Carolina bought a motorcycle, and she whipped through traffic, weaving between people going ‘too slow’ (the speed limit). Wash suspected she liked the adrenaline, and wearing a helmet again. It probably helped her get rid of pent up energy leftover from all the fighting. 

Caboose tried to get his drivers license 14 times before Tucker gently suggested he buy a bicycle or something instead. The next time him and Wash asked Caboose to visit, they saw him struggling up the sidewalk peddling a tandem bike on his own, that he bought ‘in case he needed to give friends a ride like Sarge’ so the rest of the gang teamed up to become Cabooses own personal Uber because there really was no other way to get him anywhere.

Tucker, when first buying his car, refused to tell Wash what it was going to be, insisting every-time that it was a Monster Truck, or a bug, or that he’d really only got a Tonka truck. But when it finally arrived Wash let out a sigh of relief. He had bought a Mercedes, and Wash’s heart constricted at the gunmetal gray of the car with yellow accents. Tucker fucking beamed.

And then there Wash was, in his helmet that was very old and a car that was very new, driving away from accepting an award for being a hero.

There was a time he thought he’d be in jail forever. There was a time he was the bad guy, indiscriminately killing and forgetting the good person he was, once. But the reds and blues kept him grounded, saved him from dying the villain.

The feel of a car driving along the road is steadying, keeping him in place, but nothing will ever steady him as much as a giddy Caboose crushing and grinding his bones in a mainstream hug.

Nothing soothes like Tucker kissing his shoulder blade over and over, napping out his freckles.

Nothing cheers him up like Grif and Simmons bickering and screaming about a sock left on the floor, then watching them make up before fighting again a minute later.

Nothing pulls him together like a pep talk from Sarge, or comforts him like the Spanish he doesn’t understand emanating from Lopez, or makes him feel like his heart is bursting like Doc and Donut swinging little Delilah back and forth on the sidewalk while she giggles madly.

Tucker sees Wash in thought, and takes his gloveless hand to grasp his husband’s covered one. He glances up at the visor before looking down at the medal he’d just received and softly smiling, turning back to look at the road.

Cars used to mean death and destruction for him.

They now feel a little bit more like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Doc and Donut would have the sweetest, most spoiled daughter is2g and Sarge is such a dad


End file.
